The Daioh Of The Rings
by Flipped Omega
Summary: When a ring of great power falls into the hands of the hobbit maiden Chiyo, she must embark on a perilous journey to end its blight upon Middle Earth.  An Azumanga twist on the epic movies. This is my first fic, so please don't flame it to pieces yet.


_I don't own Azumanga Daioh, or Lord of the Rings…_

_They belong to Kiyohiko Azuma and J.R.R Tolkien_

_

* * *

_

Preface: What Is a Hobbit? (For those who don't know)

Long ago, in a bygone age of the world, where swords and sorcery (as well routine quests and epic battles every other year) were the way of the land, there lived a hobbit.

"What is a hobbit?" you ask. That is an odd question to ask in this day and age. Aren't hobbits so well known by now that they have practically become cultural and fantastical icons, like dragons or elves? Really, they haven't yet? Well, I'm sure they will be someday.

Anyway, I guess hobbits may need some explanation in these days when some people have their eyes glued so tightly to their phones that a hobbit could probably dance around in front of them while playing bagpipes and waving a sign that says, "Hi, I'm a hobbit," and they still wouldn't notice (although the sound of hobbit bagpipes will likely be stuck in their brain for hours).

Hobbits are little people. No, not midgets (that wouldn't be "P.C."), but simply what you would get if took a picture of a person and minimized it slightly; definitely a person, but slightly more compact. They tend to be somewhat sensitive about their small size, so it is probably best if you don't ask them to try to reach things on your top shelf with no ladder available, because they won't find it humorous. Cruel jokes aside most hobbits are very sociable and well mannered, especially toward those they consider friends. They are generally plump (although this image has changed recently due to rude stereotypes, and kiddie-sized exercise bikes), and enjoy eating as many meals as they can fit politely into one day.

In the time our story takes place hobbits favored bright colored clothing (fashion magazines and shopping malls were still many years off) and preferred not to wear shoes on their thick-soled, well-groomed, hairy feet (not having yet discovered foot odor).

In the olden times hobbits limited themselves primarily to their homeland; known only as the Shire. An enchanting country of little rivers and rolling hills, mostly untouched by the hands of other races. There the hobbits led out a relatively isolated, and pleasantly simple existence, in which parties were common and extreme acts primarily consisted of climbing trees and raising slightly exotic plants and animals.

Our particular hobbit hails from the town of Hobbiton; the largest town in the shire (by hobbit standards anyway). Her name was Chiyo Mihama and to most of the other inhabitants of the village, she was a very strange hobbit.

To be fair, any strangeness found in Chiyo could probably be traced back to her uncle, Tadakichi Mihama, perhaps the strangest hobbit who ever lived. Tadakichi had lived a pleasantly boring life in his family home until the day he was whisked off on an adventure (if there was anything that could make hobbits shiver it was that word, or possibly the words "we're out of tea") with a group of homeless dwarves (once again, not midgets) by the infamous wizard known only as Yukari the Gray.

Through a long series of scrapes and wanderings, Tadakichi eventually did manage to find his way home, but it was obvious that something had changed about the hobbit's outlook on life (which the neighbors put down to severe bladder problems from bad adventure food). He also acquired a sword, armor (the neighbors all locked their doors in case of a homicidal rampage), and a magic ring that allowed him to become invisible (incredibly useful when avoiding tax audits).

Shortly after his return, Tadakichi received word that his brother had perished in an accident along with his wife, leaving their young daughter Chiyo an orphan. Feeling sympathy for the girl, Tadakichi took her in and raised her as his own child.

While she was truly one of the most well-mannered and charming hobbits, Chiyo seemed to inherit a natural curiosity about the world outside the Shire with its different peoples and different customs that set her somewhat apart from the other hobbits, whose greatest object of curiosity was how few people they could invite to dinner and not seem rude. Though intrigued by the wild tales of her Uncle's travels, Chiyo remained a veritable rock of good sense through her early years, and showed very little inclination of following in Tadakichi's wild footsteps.

Until the day of Tadakichi's one hundred and eleventh birthday, when everything changed and Chiyo Mihama's life was turned upside-down.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Welcome to my Azumanga Daioh/Lord of the Rings crossover, which is also my very first fic! Yay! I'm Sorry if there is too much back-story here, or if this seems overblown **x_x **please remember; I'm new at this, but don't worry; the real story starts up next chapter _:)_ I'm actually sort of surprised no one has used this idea yet, it seems like a great idea to me **:3**_

_As an early warning, I rarely work on a schedule so updates will be limited to whenever my all-too-small attention span and my far-too-fleeting creative muse allow me to actually work productively. Just a heads up **:S**_

_ On a character note, I know I called Yukari a wizard, but calling her a witch or an enchantress just didn't seem to fit her character, so I just left her as a wizard. _

_I love both of these series and I hope I can do both of these amazing works justice **;**_


End file.
